


A Pair of Shoes

by Rexa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Romance, Sepasang sepatu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Lupa sekitar, Takahiro benar-benar mencium Issei. Tabrak-peluk-cium. Lalu melompat girang. Issei tak berhenti memamerkan cengiran.Untuk #FlashFicFest





	A Pair of Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kenzeira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/gifts).



> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Prompt dari Kenken. Happy reading ♥

 

“Oi, Makki!”

Takahiro menoleh. Belum sempat ia membuka mulut untuk bertanya, sebuah kotak putih polos diletakkan Issei di pangkuannya. Takahiro lantas menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, tentu saja.

Issei memamerkan deretan gigi putih bersih. “Jangan bengong, mana ucapan terima kasihnya?”  
Kerutan dalam menjembatani kedua alisnya.

“Terima kasih?” beonya. Takahiro benar-benar _clueless_. Lagi, Issei menyengir iseng. “Apaan sih? Nggak lucu kalau April Mop. Sudah lewat kali, kadaluwarsa. Dan kita sudah sukses ngerjain Oikawa. Apaan ini?!”

Issei celingukan. Atau begitulah menurut Takahiro. Namun tak disangka, ada sesuatu yang lembut agak kasar dan … basah? Menempeli bibirnya. Cepat. Layaknya kilat. Sensasinya membuat perutnya bergejolak. Takahiro bahkan harus mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali agar yakin dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Di hadapannya, _lagi-lagi_ Issei menyeringai jahil. Takahiro tanpa sadar jadi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebal.

“Terima kasih kembali,” ujar Issei. Seringai menyebalkan itu malah semakin melebar. Alis Issei tampak berkedut saking tak sabarnya ia dengan tingkah Takahiro yang masih belum paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Takahiro mendengus kasar, tapi jemarinya kini bermain di tepian kotak.

“Tinggal buka saja, kok. Aku tahu kamu suka. Nanti cium aku ya?”

Takahiro memasang wajah datar. Ia sedang makan _takoyaki_ dan _nabe_ ditemani segelas _sake_ di kedai terbuka di dekat taman, menunggu Issei. Rencananya mereka mau ke pantai selepas pulang kerja, lalu malah diganggu oleh partner in crime merangkap kekasih tercinta dengan sebuah kotak berlanjut aksi sok romantis. _Heh, apa lagi ini? Ngerjain? Lihat saja, kubikin dia menyesal sudah mengerjai buaya!_ Makinya dalam hati.

Tutup kotak dibuka. Isinya membuat Takahiro terkesiap. Sepatu olahraga yang amat diinginkannya sejak bulan lalu menyapanya dari dalam kotak! Takahiro sampai terlonjak. Lupa sekitar, Takahiro benar-benar mencium Issei. Tabrak-peluk-cium. Lalu melompat girang. Issei tak berhenti memamerkan cengiran.

“Sudah kubilang kan?” ujar Issei, alisnya terangkat naik dan turun membuat tampangnya menjadi konyol. Tapi sungguh, Takahiro mencintai Issei apa pun kegilaannya. Sebab ia sendiri pun gila. Ia menganggap dirinya sendiri seperti itu.

“AKU CINTA MATSUKAWA ISSEI!!!” teriaknya dengan semangat.

Issei tertawa. Orang di sekitar yang mendengar teriakan itu menoleh bingung. Issei menaruh telunjuk yang teracung di depan bibirnya. “Kami mabuk, abaikan kami.”

Takahiro melompat ke pelukan Issei. Issei tak siap tapi tetap dapat menangkap tubuh Takahiro meski sedikit oleng dibuatnya. “Mabuk cinta? Iyes!”

“Terserah saja. Aku tak peduli.” Bibir ranum dipagut liar. Lalu dilepaskan. “Ke rumah atau ke pantai?”

“Ke mana pun aku mau!”

“Dasar, ini belum malam dan kau sudah mabuk.”

“Gara-gara kamu? Yeah, aku rela mabuk.”

Lalu keduanya tertawa lagi. Membiarkan orang-orang sibuk dengan asumsi mereka masing-masing. Mereka toh tidak peduli. Takahiro memeluk kotak putih dan menenteng tas kerjanya. Issei merangkulnya mesra, menuntunnya ke area parkir tempatnya memarkir sepeda motor kesayangan. Berdua menjemput senja.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di fic2 selanjutnya. Kritik dan saran selalu rexa nantikan. Sekali lagi terima kasih.
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
